connectfandomcom-20200213-history
CzechOut
|Title=Special Operations |Hobby=Traveling. As in, the act of. I'm probably the only fool on the planet who actually loves airports. |Home= |Start=March 2014 |Site=Tardis |Username=CzechOut }} As an administrator of Tardis and an employee at Wikia, I'm both an attendee of — and one of your hopefully genial hosts at — Community Connect 2015. By way of aloha I'm an unabashed Apple fan, and my love of things from Cupertino stretches back an embarrassingly long time. I used to love making up little databases in Hypercard, an old Mac OS utility. It’s therefore no surprise that I started editing Wikipedia the very first day I saw it. From there, I moved to Memory Alpha, back when it genuinely was memory-alpha.org. I poked around Wikicities when it first came online in 2004, and even made a number of anon edits in those first early years. By 2007, an interest in editing Velvet Revolution/Velvet Divorce-era Czech Republic articles at Wikipedia forced the abandonment of earlier identities, and CzechOut was born. It's important, though, to point out that I'm not Czech, since I get that question a lot on my various Message Walls. But I did live there for a couple of years — back when women found me considerably less intelligible, and therefore more interesting. I naturally moved the name over to Wikia — where I initially preferred editing on MemoryAlpha and Bionic. However, I'm mostly a fan of comedies, and since I primarily think of Doctor Who as a comedy, I eventually had to give in and slide on over to Tardis. That's the the community with which I've become most associated, and it was there that I have learned and practiced most of my knowledge of CSS, regex, DPL and other goodies. Despite my long association with Wikia, I only started working for the company in March of 2014, where I was given the irresistible opportunity to join the company's second-smallest division, Special Operations — a trouble-shooting team within the larger Community Development department. These days, I mainly work on coding projects for our Marketing Department, and am the de facto "Keeper of the Flame' at WIkia Live. I also spend a lot of time exploring ways in which Wikia's content can be better displayed on a wide variety of portable devices. Cause wiki editors love bulleted lists Though I think Doctor Who is by far the most interesting English-language show to study from a production point of view, it's far from the only topic I care about. Here's just a few things you may not have known about me: * I'm one of those suckers who pays to play Lord of the Rings Online, am undisturbed by the relatively out-of-date graphics, and was familiar enough with LOTR to once be in a Qwizards event at SXSW * Despite my appreciation for LOTR, I had a really, really hard time getting into Game of Thrones. Far from being something I could binge on, it took me roughly 8 months to make it through 40 episodes. I like my violence served Vikings style, thank you very much. :) * I'm a founding administrator of comicbookdb.com. For this reason, i generally don't edit about comics at Wikia. But if I were so inclined, the pages about the Legion of Super-Heroes at the DC Database would be ridiculously complete. * It's a big call, but I believe Parks and Recreation may be the best television show of all time. Or at least the best at capturing the essence of American comedy. * Without any question at all, I believe the best video game ever made was Beyond Good and Evil. Though SSX Tricky is a close second. * One of the funniest single episodes of American television is undoubtedly S1E1 of Black Dynamite, "Jackson Five Across Yo' Eyes". But it's neither safe for kids or work. Still, don't you ever tell Michael Jackson how hard his hits should be. I'm just sayin'. * I do believe the hype of Apple Music, and think that Family Sharing has saved me so much on Christmas and birthday presents that I literally cannot understand the naysayers. * I think people who like writer John Green aren't crazy. But I think they should throw in some Mark Twain, Gertrude Stein, O. Henry, Maya Angelou and Upton Sinclair to at least understand why they're drawn to his prose, and why he's an acceptable modern entry into the American canon. * Worf is the best thing about Star Trek. * And, finally, Daniel Craig is the best Bond. But Lazenby gets a bad rap. One of the best Bond scenes of all time is the final one in On Her Majesty's Secret Serice. Because of Lazenby. Category:2015 Wikia Crew Category:Community Connect 2015